Operation Phoenix
by Winds of Inspiration
Summary: Two years after their first adventure, the Big Hero 6 have become the saviors of San Fransokyo and the American Pacific Coast. However, a terrorist organization known as Helios might be their greatest challenge yet as certain things meant to be buried in the past rise from the ashes, including everything Gogo didn't know about her past.
1. Prologue: Who Are They?

A/N: I do not own _Big Hero 6._ All rights reserved to Disney and Marvel. Special thanks to Tritone for beta-ing this and an overdue thank you to SadieYuki and daisygirl101 for beta-ing _Foundations, _the sort-of prequel to this fic.

Also note that because Big Hero 6 takes place in the future I myself have taken a few liberties with the state of that future so if your reading this in the 2050-60s then I apologize for my lack of accuracy a few decades in advance.

**Prologue**

_"If revenge motivates you, go for it! But the main thing is to set your game in order." – Viswanathan Adnan_

It was dark, but not so much that it was impossible to see, just dark enough for the sunlight to feel excruciatingly painful whenever one ventured to the surface. The project beneath the site of the island-prison tourist attraction had been maintained without any disturbances thanks to the resources they had acquired over the years. Everything was finally coming together.

"Supreme Leader, we have every unidentified hospital patient within the coast branded as you asked." A man in a black suit with glasses turned to his officer, the glasses accenting his unmoving expression.

"Good, good!" he said, "That one burn victim, is he going to wake up soon?"

The officer nodded. "Very soon. Technicians say the zolpidem spray should be activated within twenty-four hours. Then we can move forward with Operation Phoenix."

The man in the suit grinned, clasping his hands together. "Excellent sir! Excellent!" He then looked to the large computer screen playing various pieces of footage from the war that took everything from him as well as some video clips of suited vigilantes. "Hopefully I can actually get those damn Yankee superheroes to avoid destroying my hard work!"

His officer moved closer, but made sure he remained a step below his beloved leader. After all, no man can have the nerve to put himself at the same level as a god.

"We have gathered whatever information we possibly could about this group," the officer said. "They have been trying to find any possible Helios agents to question on the surface. Can we trust our people above to keep quiet?"

The leader turned to his officer, and chuckled lightly. "They know they don't have a choice," he said, "but anyway, what do you know about these superheroes?"

Looking at the super-computer, the officer asked, "may I?" His leader nodded, giving him permission to pull up the file on the six vigilantes of San Fransokyo, California.

"According to our field agents," the officer said, "they are called Big Hero 6. They appeared about two or three years ago and were able to save the city during what is called 'The Krei Tech Disaster' and have since been fighting crime. Little is known about their real identities but this is the most we could come up with based on observation of the news and images taken of the team." He then pulled six individuals files. At least four of the group members appeared to be in their early adult years, one had the facial bearings of a teenager, but the member in the red suit with wings was the most curious of all.

"What is exactly is that supposed to be?" the leader asked, pointing to the large, red hero. His officer zoomed in on the file.

"This is actually a robot," the officer explained. "We found footage from the news and spliced the audio so we did have one breakthrough." He pulled up the video file. It showed the robot offering an arm to an injured bystander while giving the programmed response, 'hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.'

When the video stopped the leader crooked a brow. "Nursebot?" he asked. "That's... Odd…. Keep going with the others." Without wasting a breath the officer pulled the file with an image of the shorter hero in the purple suit.

"He seems to be the leader of the team" he said, "and possibly the robot's creator. One of our people at tech believe that based on facial image scans, he is likely between the ages of fourteen and eighteen, and possesses distinct Japanese and some Caucasian features. Here is some footage with his voice." With another video the boy-leader was shouting commands into a communicator that was likely located in the helmet. He not only rode the back of the robot at times, but seemed to command an army of small robots using telepathy.

"What are those purple small robots?" the Supreme Leader asked. His officer once again offered an explanation.

"They're called micro-bots," he said. "They were originally invented by a young university student, but then stolen by a vigilante, Yokai or Dr. Robert Callaghan, who tried using them during the Krei Disaster. This development was actually very recent. Up until a few months ago, the boy just served as the commander, and had an electro-shock based shield with his suit. Until he can be identified, we've been referring to him as simply, 'Captain Electro' or just 'The Captain' or 'The General'" The leader nodded, motioning for his assistant to carry on, which he did upon revealing the feminine team member donned in pink with a purse that seemed to have a heart-shaped periodic table on the side.

"She has her powers in her purse," the officer said. "With it, she creates different chemical combinations that are produced in balls, which she then uses as her weapons. From the facial scan we can conclude that she is likely between eighteen and twenty-two years of age, and of a background from Mexico, Guatemala, El Salvador, or any country in the part of the world known as Central America." As the footage of her in action played, he explained, "She is also unidentifiable but is aptly dubbed by the public as 'The Chemist'."

He then showed a kaiju suit that revealed no face, but in the footage, could jump incredibly far distances and breather fire where the mouth was located.

"For a while we had nothing on this guy," the officer continued, "but after splicing this piece of audio we did get something." He then pulled up another clip showing the kaiju-man jump from building tops surrounding the destruction shouting, 'ha ha! Have no fear! Fredzilla is here!'

The leader's observant eyes melted into stoicism with the rest of his face as he faced his assistant. "Even if you got the name Fred from that, you should know by now that it's an incredibly common name in America!" Feeling his heart skip a beat, the officer chose to move on to the next hero who donned a light green suit that produced laser blades at the hands which seemed to cut through nearly anything in its path, including metals.

"African-American and also between eighteen and twenty-two years old. Other than that the public knows him best as the "Laser Warrior"."

The leader felt it wasn't worth his time to sit through any more of these if only the robot had a comprehensive name. His assistant noticed this, and quickly opened a separate file for the last member.

"My dear leader," the officer said, "it is with this hero we may have made a true breakthrough." Showing the hero in yellow with wheels shouting 'woman up!' as a battle cry. The leader felt a sort of memory trigger go off like a gun. He remembered the son of the man once trusted by his father who marched with the traitors, and the one thing he ever heard him say after his betrayal, 'man up!' as they stormed the palace just as he and his mother were escaping. Seeing his expression the officer continued.

"The hero known as "Speed Racer" didn't have much to go off aside from her approximate age, gender, and ethnicity; between eighteen and twenty-two, female, Korean. That was until we noticed this." He then pulled out the image of the man who took everything from the Supreme Leader that he held dear. Go Ji-Hoon had taken his father with him to the death during the final battle, as well as his future and honor. With an image of 'Speed Racer' next to the man's picture, the assistant showed the facial scans. After a few moments the scan was complete with the word "MATCH" in big green letters. The Supreme Leader stood from his seat, eyebrows sinking, fists tightening, and the corners of his lips preparing to form a grin.

"So the rumors were true after all," he said. "Go Tae-Hee is alive, and in America." His assistant concluded. The leader did not face his officer, and continued to stare at the image as his smile grew.

"Not only that…" the leader continued "But, she is part of this 'Big Hero 6' as well. I thought I'd never have the chance for true vengeance, but it seems it is only getting better." He faced his officer and told him to gather everyone for a mandatory meeting.

"My dear people! My Helios agents! I have gathered you all here with great news." Everyone was sitting on their knees as the Leader stood on the platform above them.

"After careful research and observation, I have finally found the key to restore my divine honor to the true throne of the Democratic People's Republic of the World, and how we will weaken our latest threat known as Big Hero 6!" Waiting silently for their leader to explain, the crowd of agents stood still as the screen unveiled the young woman known as 'Speed Racer' otherwise known as the deadliest weapon of Big Hero 6.

"As many of you already know," the leader, said, "if I'm to reclaim my family's worth, it is my duty to track down the sole survivor and descendant of the Go family, and kill her! Once trusted friends and advisors of my father and his own father, who turned their backs on our great nation and took everything I had and what the world could've had! The search for the rumored daughter of Go Ji-Hoon has ended... You are all looking at Go Tae-Hee as we speak!"

The room burst into outraged screams:

"Destroy her and Big Hero 6, beloved Leader!"

"May you smite her with your awesome power!"

"Kill the traitorous curse!"

"We will make her suffer for you!"

"SILENCE!" Like a room full of well-trained service dogs, everyone went quiet, quickly dropping their hysteria. The leader stood tall and looked forward as if there were more people in the crowd beyond the confined, underground headquarters.

"What will now happen is this: I will recruit my best field agents to get the attention of Big Hero 6. We will be moving on to the next phase: striking fear. Use these attacks to get the attention of Big Hero 6, and then find out everything you all can about them. But! Whatever you do, don't forget to focus on 'Speed Racer'. Chances are her mother might have survived as well, so if there is information about that, get to her surviving family first. Don't kill them but show that we will not back down from anything worse!" That sentence earned a round of rousing cheers.

"After that," the leader continued, "focus on bringing me the other members of Big Hero 6; I will have my own, special plans for them." After letting out a chuckle, he continued, "this is where we finally have Operation Phoenix come in!" He let that round of screams and cries go on until the crowd settled down on their own. To them, Operation Phoenix was something only in theory, in words. Now they could live to see how they were part of something incredible.

"At last Operation Phoenix will help me take hold of the West Coast, then we will move north, east, south and overseas! My beloved people I, Kim Song-Un, great-great grandson of the Most Supreme Leader Kim Il-Sung, and your Eternal President! The new age of I, the Great Sun of Life, is coming!" In a wave, everyone in the room bowed to him chanting over and over again, as if their last breaths depended on it.

"Hail the Great Leader! Hail the Great Leader! Hail the Great Leader!"

Kim Sung-un then pointed a fist to the sky, ready to list his promises to his followers. "This woman you see will pay for her family's crimes against my divine nobility!" Sitting up from their bows the crowd raised fists and shouted:

"Hail the Great Sun!"

"Be it in the light of day or the dark of the night terror will destroy her city!"

"Hail the Great Sun!"

"She will see her nightmares come alive and feel them haunt her with her deserved damnation!"

"Hail the Great Sun!" he said before he motioned his arms up, then in a downward slice, as if he were conducting the orchestra of his minions.

"You all know what you are responsible for!" he shouted. "Awaken the soldiers we have gathered! Bring me the test subject for Operation Phoenix! Show the Yankee bastards they aren't safe anymore! Destroy Big Hero 6! As for Go Tae-Hee!" He turned to her image and spat at it for good measure before declaring, with a grin wide envy to bring envy to the Cheshire cat, "she will be mine to damn!"


	2. Chapter One: A Flicker of Hope

A/N: I do not own _Big Hero 6 _all rights reserved to Disney and Marvel. Special thanks to my beta, Tritone!

**Chapter One**

_"Hope in reality is the worst of all evils because it prolongs the torments of men." – Friedrich Nietzsche_

Hiro Hamada did and did not know why he decided to go through with this meeting. He would rather not face the man who selfishly took away one of the only remaining members in his family, but people's lives were in danger. When Robert Callaghan requested to speak with him claiming it was something important in relation to the hospital abductions carried out by their latest adversaries, Helios, Hiro knew that it might be something useful in helping the victims who might be alive.

He asked Honey Lemon to join him. He needed to see that there was still a light with him when he ventured into the darkness of prison. The rest of the team, along with Baymax, were at their new headquarters in Fred's mansion going through the information of all the Jane and John Does seeing if they can be identified. If there was nothing else that tied them all together aside from being unknown, then at least they could let their family know that their loved ones might still be alive.

Honey had been holding his hand as they sat and waited for the former robotics professor to be escorted. Soon enough, he appeared before them in handcuffs and an orange jumpsuit doing everything to avoid making eye contact with them.

"Hiro," he began, looking at the metal table. "Before I say what I need to say, I would like for you to know that I'm sorry—,"

"You should be!" Hiro exclaimed, eyes wide as Honey squeezed his hand in an attempt to calm him down.

She then turned to Callghan, "look, Callaghan. If you called Hiro here to say sorry for what you did, then you should try to understand that he isn't required to accept whatever apology you might have."

"Please," Callaghan started, slowly turning his head up to face them. "Yes, I'm sorry, but that's not the main thing I needed to tell you. Its about the fire."

Honey and Hiro looked at each other, mouths dropped slightly open as if a bomb was about to be dropped where they stood. Shutting his eyes and rubbing his temples, Callaghan finally looked Hiro in the eye, and after a long breath he said, "I didn't say anything until now because the chances of well…I thought that he…"

"Callaghan, get to the damn point!" Hiro demanded, punching the table not afraid to show the fire in his eyes. His head was now spinning and he needed to keep control in this man's presence.

Callaghan looked over to Honey Lemon who remained seated, frowning, but still spoke softly. "Listen, Callaghan," she said. "Coming here is hard enough for Hiro as it is, so you should really just say whatever it is you need to say right now, and if Hiro wants you to, you can explain yourself." Hiro slowly went back into his seat giving a small half smile to Honey Lemon. He had a feeling she would be the more appropriate candidate to bring with him as he would need the good cop to balance out his bad cop tendencies.

Callaghan's voice shook as he relaxed his cuffed hands. "During the fire… I had the microbots shield your brother, and then I brought him a hospital near San Jose. He was losing consciousness, and I wasn't going to leave him to die, but at the same time, he already knew too much."

Hiro swore he could hear his blood pumping as he searched his brain for the right words. Fortunately Honey Lemon knew what she had to say.

"So, just to be clear, you knew Tadashi survived, and left you everyone to believe that he turned into a pile of ash?"

"Please," Callaghan said, "you understand I didn't have a choice—,"

"Actually you did!" Hiro was now not so sure how to feel at the moment, but all he knew was that he wanted Callaghan to know the damage. "You could've said something two damn years ago! Maybe at Akuma Island or at your trial instead of what you did say…oh yeah, that his trying to save you was his mistake!" Callaghan returned to looking down as Hiro turned to Honey to simply say, "let's get out of here."

* * *

Honey Lemon wanted to be happy. Her friend who was assumed dead might be alive. But Hiro's anger was understandable. As she drove them back to San Fransokyo, she allowed the silence to conquer the setting. Robert Callaghan had taken away Tadashi and chose to bring him back at the worst of times.

"If you don't want to tell them yet, we can go to my house and I can make hot chocolate," she offered, giving him a small smile when they stopped at the red light entering downtown. Hiro looked up at her, returning the smile. He silently shed tears as evidenced on the dried streams on his cheeks.

"I'll be fine," he said, "they need to know, though…also the light just turned green." The sound of car horns returned Honey's attention to the road.

Honey breathed in as they got closer to the mansion. "Whatever happens Hiro, we'll make sure he's safe." As they parked outside the mansion, Hiro grabbed her hand briefly, and with a small smile said, "thank you."

Not too long after Heathcliff led them to their headquarters, they saw Wasabi approach them quickly as though he was about to panic over Fred running out of soap.

"Thank God you guys just got back! Baymax has something to show you two."

"We actually have some information too," Hiro started as he noticed Fred looking at Baymax anxiously, nearly frozen, and Gogo sitting with her head in her hands, refusing to look up for some reason.

"But you go first. What did you find Baymax?"

Turning to the teenager who rebuilt him, the nurse-bot delivered the findings in what he believed would be the least emotionally distressing manner possible.

"Hiro, Honey Lemon. Right before the two of you returned I found this information." They approached the computer Baymax was touching, and looked for a long time. It seemed that whatever doubts Hiro previously had of Callaghan's story were washed away. If Hiro had learned of this development two years ago, he would not hesitate to find Tadashi, bring him home, and happily let everything return to normal. But for two years Tadashi had been dead. Two years. It was true that Tadashi was now among the kidnapped unidentified hospital patients, but at the same time, Hiro didn't want to return to the black hole of hopelessness that he finally sealed years ago.

He was disturbed form his reverie with the sound of Fred's voice. "Hiro? Didn't you guys have something to tell us?"

Hiro sat up from the chair and looked to all his friends. "When Honey Lemon and I saw Callaghan at the state pen, he told what happened during the fire."

Hiro saw Gogo's head shoot up from her hands. Her usually cool and collected demeanor was gone. She looked as though she was witnessing a rainfall of shattered glass.

"What exactly do you mean?"

Hiro rubbed his temples.

"He said that he had those microbots shield Tadashi," he said, "but that he was already losing consciousness, and that because Tadashi saw too much, he brought him to a hospital in San Jose, and thought he just died there." The silence was so fragile, no one spoke as though in fear of breaking it. Of course the non-human in the room felt otherwise.

"There seems to be a fair chance that Tadashi might be alive," Baymax said, "however, I suggest we keep our focus on our case to avoid the potential emotional distress in case-,"

"Don't say it." Hiro was surprised not to hear those words come form his mouth. Rather, it was Gogo chewing a piece of gum as if her life depended on it. Hiro could tell he wasn't the only one turning their attention to Gogo.

"Gogo, are you in pain?" asked Baymax, to which Gogo seemed to stand up without a second thought or any regard of her surroundings, keeping her eyes glued to the exit.

"Well," she said, "I gotta go, guys. I'm feeling pretty tired, so I'll just see you tomorrow." The way she spoke was almost monotonous which reflected the look on her face perfectly. While Gogo was not exactly one to wear her heart on her sleeve, she at least maintained a demeanor that indicated complete attention to a situation that would keep her eyes focused on important things, not frozen in their sockets.

The rest of the group turned to one another in question after the door shut behind Gogo. Wasabi broke the ice. "Guys… Maybe its just me but I think something is up with Gogo."

"Yeah," Hiro agreed, relieved that it wasn't just him noticing her behavior.

"I mean, I know she isn't a real touchy-feely type of person," Wasabi said, "but she looked kind of freaked out."

"She's probably just in shock," Fred said, "I mean we just learned that Tadashi could be alive. A few hours ago he was still dead. Even I'm still trying to wrap that around my head!"

"Probably," Honey Lemon began as she got some of her things together. The guys and robot waited for her to say more.

Honey Lemon sighed before attempting to explain the behavioral tendencies of her long-time roommate.

"I can't say I've ever seen Gogo act exactly like that, but when something is wrong, she'll spend some time alone for bit, sleep it off, and then is back to her old self the next day. If she keeps acting weirdly tomorrow then we might need Baymax to scan her."

"And get us all killed in our sleep? Are you insane?" Wasabi exclaimed.

Since they became regular crime-fighters they made the mutual agreement that they could not use Baymax to scan each other, so that they could at least maintain some privacy in their lives with a walking book of people's medical histories, unless they felt it was an emergency.

"According to my scans," Baymax stated, "Honey Lemon has a stable condition of metal health. Calling her insane would be a fallacy." While the others giggled at the nurse-bot's literal observation skills, Wasabi slapped himself in the face.

"Actually, I agree with Honey." Hiro began. "I mean, I know I wasn't happy at first when Baymax wouldn't leave me alone about Tadashi." He turned to his robot companion, "No offense."

"I cannot be offended," Baymax replied, "I am a robot."

"Well anyway," Hiro continued, "I may have hated it at first, but I think its safe to say that I'm glad he did. Though, to be fair…" Although he trailed off, it seemed that Hiro didn't need to say anything else; they all understood where he was going.

This tiny flicker of hope was something they would all need tonight to contemplate.


	3. Chapter Two: Awake

** A/N: Sorry it's been a while, I've just been busy with life but nonetheless a special thanks to my beta Tritone and, as always, I do not own ****_Big Hero 6. _****All rights reserved to Disney and Marvel. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter Two**

_"Lost time is never found again." – Benjamin Franklin_

He woke up on a dirt floor.

"That's odd," he thought to himself. He let his fingers press into the dirt before he looked up.

Time meant nothing. All he knew was that he had somehow found himself in a dark prison cell with other people, all wearing red jumpsuits. Sitting cross-legged, he closed his eyes, thinking through what had just happened. Soon enough he remembered the young woman who panicked about Professor Callaghan being trapped inside the auditorium when it was on fire, telling Hiro that someone had to get Callaghan out, only for things to get blurry as he remembered feeling suffocated by the flames that were chasing him. He remembered seeing Hiro's microbots swallow Callaghan, and then everything went black.

So how on earth did he get from the showcase at SFIT to this dark place? Before he could think more about what could have happened between, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning, he gasped, realizing that he wasn't alone. A blonde woman, who was probably the same age as Aunt Cass, shushed him.

"It's okay kid," she said, "just calm down. I think everyone here just woke up." Looking around, he saw that the cell was full of ten or fifteen other people, some staring around the place in hopes of answers, others screaming and crying while fellow inmates tried to subdue them.

The woman moved in closer saying, "I'm Joan, what's your name?" Trying to ignore the blood rushing in his brain, he answered, "Tadashi…Tadashi Hamada…Where are we?"

Closing her eyes for a moment, Joan looked out the bars, as if checking for guards before returning to him. "I'm not one hundred percent certain, but a few of us think this might be some kind of trafficking ring…"

"No…" Tadashi began, feeling like the blood vessels in his head were going to explode. "That's impossible, I was just at the SFIT showcase! Oh my god…Hiro!"

"Who's Hiro?"

"My little brother! He has shaggy hair, shorter than me, fourteen, have you seen anyone like that?"

"Tadashi…calm down! We haven't seen anyone like that in here–"

Before she could continue, the cell door revealing two men in scrubs. One of them immediately handcuffed Tadashi, keeping his grip on his arms suffocating him tightly.

"What are you people doing?" Tadashi cried out, struggling against the grips of these two men who he assumed were surgeons. He saw various people looking through their cells at him being dragged to an elevator lift. Tadashi felt his head spinning when they arrived to a small room with something that resembled a dentist's chair in the middle.

The two men muttered something to a woman who was in a red jumpsuit like his own as they strapped his body to the chair. Somehow they turned a dentist's chair into a straight jacket within seconds. Tadashi was still determined to get out if he could. He had to know what happened to Hiro, to Callaghan. If either of them were hurt because of him, he'd never forgive himself. He turned to the woman standing by a cart of vials and needles in hopes that she would answer him. "Help me get out!" he said. "I need to find my brother!" She cast her eyes at the ground.

"They said if I didn't follow their orders they'd hurt my family…" she said, "they could still be alive…"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Tadashi asked, but just as she was about to open her mouth, she moved back into her position beside the cart. Tadashi turned his head to see the two "surgeons" open the doors for a man in a business suit and glasses. His short stature and slight potbelly should've made his attempt to look authoritative hopeless, but there was something in the way he carried himself; standing straight, aiming his eyes at specific things like a hunter preparing to shoot his target. Chills ran down Tadashi's spine.

"Finally! My little project has arrived!" he said, the grin resembling that of a cannibal having their appetite for human flesh satisfied.

Desperately hoping for any chance of seeing if Hiro was okay, Tadashi shouted, "My name is Tadashi Hamada, I'm just a student at SFIT. Where the hell is my brother?"

"Really?" said the man in the suit who he assumed was the leader of, well… whatever this was. "I may be an atheist, but if I was wrong to doubt anything otherworldly, then please God don't let this be some trafficking ring!"

The Leader, feigning understanding, took a tablet from one of the tables, and after punching in a few buttons, showed him what seemed to be a news article for…tomorrow?

"You say your name is Tadashi Hamada?" the leader said, scrolling from the date to what looked like the presentation studio burning to the ground with bold black letters that crashed any sense of comprehensible time Tadashi had upon waking up.

**RENOWNED SCIENTIST, DR. ROBERT CALLAGHAN, AND YOUNG STUDENT, TADASHI HAMADA, DEAD IN SFIT FIRE**

"No…" Tadashi said, "no, that's impossible!"

"Oh," said the leader, slamming the tablet closed in his face."I'm afraid that based on what you have told me, you have been dead for the past two years!"

Oddly enough Tadashi could've died of shock, but his mind was too busy trying to put itself back together, as he was hyperventilating like he was faced not with another person, but death. He could only make out sounds and syllables, unsure of how to accept what he was told. There was no way that article was real, it couldn't be! Maybe he was just nervous for his brother and having a pre-showcase nightmare. That was until he noticed how in his periphery, his left hand and various splotches of his arm looked rather pink with some redness. Resembling flesh rather than skin.

Before Tadashi could react to the realization, he nearly choked on a type of strap that seemed to be placed over his mouth. He saw the leader about to leave the room, turning back to him and saying, "Luckily for me however, no one will be looking for you!" His maniacal laughter echoed even after the doors were shut. Suddenly he felt something cut through his skin like a newly sharpened knife removed from a fire. As he cried out, hoping maybe someone would hear him, he tried to distract himself from the pain with an old method he used to feel better about things.

The successful eighty-something test for Baymax, the happy times he had with his parents, Aunt Cass's chocolate chip cookies, watching old comic book movies with Fred, having sushi with Wasabi and Honey Lemon, that time when he and Hiro made Mochi fly in the park, the heated, arousing kisses from Leiko who, despite her hard shell, melted in his arms when they were alone.

But then again, they had two years to recover from his death, while he only had a few seconds.


	4. Chapter Three: A Familiar Scene

A/N: I am so sorry it has been literally over two years since I updated. I got very consumed by my other fics and long story short a lot has been going considering that I am in college right now, but I am finally finding time to get back to this fic! So yay! For those of y'all still sticking around thank you so much it means a lot and I hope y'all enjoy the long awaited third chapter to this fic! Also there is a section where I basically used google translate and my own attempt to transliterate so apologies in advance for any errors (in the case that anyone who knows Korean is reading this.) And of course I do not own _Big Hero 6, _all rights reserved to Disney and Marvel.

**Chapter Three**

_"Right now I am having amnesia and déjà vu at the same time,"—Steven Wright _

Two people screaming at each other in a tongue she could barely understand.

The constant sounds of _pop, boom, bang, _and others filling the air without pause in the midst of the darkness. A shower of destructive fireworks, where the only pictures painted by the rockets were ruin and death.

She felt herself being carried away from the scene quickly. But no matter how fast she went, the noise only increased rather than grow soft with distance.

The same stupid dreams Gogo had for as long as she had a developed sense of memory. But she had no time to waste on these stupid…things. How could her subconscious dare to explore the same random scenes when there was a chance he might still be alive?

As soon as she got back to her dorm room, Gogo was relieved that everyone left her alone. In most of these situations she'd sleep it off so she could actually have the energy to get things done the next day.

But he might still be alive.

And the light snoring of Honey Lemon wasn't helping much either.

Those Helios bastards had him and hell knows how much time he could have to see his loved ones again when imprisoned by those terrorists?

She needed answers.

No.

She needed answers _yesterday. _

Thanking God (if they were even real) that Honey Lemon was a reasonably heavy sleeper, she quietly got out of bed and looked out the window. She knew every path to every place and now her tired brown eyes were in the direction of the Dragon District. She sighed, moved a stray hair from out of her face. Gogo promised herself she'd never again overstay her welcome in that part of town.

Besides, the day she met him, she stopped going and to think he could still be alive made it feel like she'd be doing him a great dishonor to his memory… dead or alive.

* * *

"So let me get this straight… you did a few favors for them, but you don't actually know what they're doing?"

"Look ma'am, most of us are only in it for the cash, 'kay? Yah never wanna get too deep into that shit, now are yah gonna buy a drink or not?" Growling, Gogo left the bar without looking back. As she drove back to the apartment, she found herself wanting to drive right through some kind of shack and howl until her lungs were damaged, hit her head until she couldn't feel anything. But they needed her. Reluctantly, she pulled into the parking area and made sure each step she took was no louder than a soft whisper, tucking herself under the covers once more.

* * *

_"Tadashi! Where are you?" Hiro shouted into the building consumed by flames. _

_ "Hiro!" he heard him cry out. _

_ "Tadashi!" this was his chance, he could finally help him. _

_ "Hiro! No!" _

_ "But Tadashi-." _

_ "Hiro! Wake up!" _

"Ah!" Hiro woke up to see Baymax activated standing by his bedside. Considering what he just witnessed in his subconscious he probably didn't need to ask Baymax why he was activated and not charging.

"Last time I had a dream like that was almost two years ago…" He muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes. However, he saw that the video was being displayed on Baymax's belly was the reason for being woken up at such an ungodly hour.

To improve their crime fighting time Hiro decided to add a twenty-four hour crime alert program to Baymax so that even when deactivated, he could still do scans of signals sent throughout the city that might be airing news reports on situations that might call for their assistance.

"Hiro I was activated when I came across this report where three people were found unconscious near the port… and by your distressing cries for "Tadashi"-"

Hiro rubbed his eyes, forcing them open in hopes that they wouldn't sag and he'd once again fall asleep.

"Okay buddy… what's the deal?"

"Three bodies have been discovered by the SFPD at the coast… all were wearing red jumpsuits and had tattoos on their inner wrists. It is believed that this might be relevant to the current Helios investigation."

Hiro rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, yawning as he saw the time was seven a.m. Rubbing his forehead, he proceeded to get ready as he said, "Baymax, send an alert to the others, tell them to meet up at San Fransokyo General in an hour."

* * *

"Are you all sure the J. Doe's have anything to do with Helios?"

"Well it doesn't exactly hurt to see."

"All right, I'll go see if any of them are ready yet." Said the chief of SFPD as he pulled one of the doctors aside. The group felt a shimmer of hope as both professionals came over to them.

"Unfortunately, two of them died upon arrival and the Jane Doe… she won't stop screaming anytime one of the doctors tries to get near her. We had to sedate her in the end."

Looking down, the team was about to ready to leave until Honey lifted her head and went over to Baymax.

"Hey Baymax, how many of those missing people have you identified?"

"As of yesterday… two hundred."

Hiro lifted his head, turning from Baymax to Honey, and the news replay of the incident on the screen at the opposite wall. Turning to the SFPD chief he said, "Baymax has been putting names and faces together for a lot of people who've disappeared from hospitals and such lately… if possible, could you show us the Does? Their families deserve to know if they're are alive or dead." The doctor opened up a manila folder, taking three different photos from it, which Baymax scanned and sent the information he was able to retrieve.

Just as they were about to exit the hospital, they saw people crowding the iScreen in the main hall.

"What do you think's goin' on?" Hiro asked.

"We should probably check unless we're all down to watch the grass grow," Gogo muttered with an eye roll. Once they got close to the screen, Hiro felt his face drop and breath escape as the reporter announced, "We interrupt this program to alert of an emergency situation in the San Fransokyo restaurant district… A few moments ago the Lucky Cat Café was bombed, causing thousands of dollars of damages, and many injuries. It has yet to be seen if there are any casualties. Witnesses say a customer had left a time bomb at the counter, when the owner ran from her position to go after the suspect, telling all the patrons to get out. However, because the time bomb was set at six seconds, the suspect managed to get away before anyone could apprehend him or her."

* * *

"Aunt Cass!"

"Hiro!"

Seeing his Aunt being tended to by EMTs with a blanket wrapped around her, and her arm in a sling, Hiro did not hesitate to embrace his guardian.

"I'm okay champ… I'm gonna be fine… I'm just glad you weren't there…"

"I'm just glad you're gonna be okay." He said as they gave each other a knowing look.

Gogo told the others to search the area for evidence of who could've been responsible. Looking back at Hiro and Aunt Cass, she felt a choke begin to rise from her chest to her throat, but quickly pulled out a piece of gum, chewing it desperately as she kept her eyes on the ground.

"Hey guys! I think I found something!" cried Wasabi from the seats near the shattered window. Turning from the sight of Hiro running to the scene, to Wasabi picking up something, Gogo joined the others, as she popped a bubble.

Wasabi seemed to be holding a sort of microchip… the round ones that would normally be inserted into a computer. However, unlike most of these microchips, which were just one color, this one had blue edges with red in the middle until it revealed a blank circle with a red star in the dead center. Taking the microchip from Wasabi, Hiro's brows arched and cautiously handed it over to Baymax who proceeded to insert it into a microchip slot in his arm. The five of them nearly jumped when Baymax's belly displayed that same image from the microchip, only in the shape of a square rather than a circle and a series of characters began to fade in, overlapping the image.

Narrowing his eyes, tapping his chin, Fred observed the writing before turning to Wasabi and Honey Lemon.

"Don't you guys understand this? I thought you were fluent in Japanese?"

"Fred, I hate to break it to you, but that is NOT Japanese… if it were we would've known what it was saying seconds before you opened your mouth…" Wasabi said, trying to conceal the irritation in his voice.

Sighing, Hiro turned to the nursebot asking, "Baymax, think you can give your language upgrade a test run?"

"Now scanning text…analyzing characters…loading possible translations…Language has been identified."

"All right then what is it Baymax?"

Lifting his finger Baymax explained, "Language: Korean. Phrase in native dialect: _Keun yeong-ung yeoseos- Hangbog toneun samang. Dangsin-eun dangsin-i taeeonan nal huhoehabnida, Go Tae-Hee. Manse Hellioseu. Choego jidoja leul chan-yang." _

"English, please?" Gogo asked chewing her gum.

"Translation: Six Large Hero- Surrender or die. Go Tae-Hee you will regret the day you were born. Long live Helios. Praise the Supreme Leader."

Exchanging glances, Honey was the first to break the silence.

"Um… last time I checked we didn't know anyone named Go Tae-Hee, right?"

"Yeah… this is kinda weird…" Wasabi said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I mean, we know Helios is after us, but who's their Supreme Leader person or whatever?"

Gogo could've sworn a light bulb was lit over Fred's head his eyes big acting more excited than was appropriate in the situation, "Anchivos! I have a theory!"

"Anchivos?" asked Gogo, her arms folded over her chest.

"Its Portuguese for friends!" Fred nodded, to which Honey bit her lower lip shaking her head, "Freddy, I hate to be that guy that that's not correct at all…"

Ignoring her, pointing to the traffic Fred shouted from his suit, "Everyone! To the-," Wasabi was quick to grab his arm, dragging him along with the others following to the obvious destination. "To the 'lair' Fred… we know…"


End file.
